Redamancy
by Manny1428
Summary: A chance meeting at a Ball (three years after the War), and a change of heart has forced two sworn enemies to accept their mutual feelings and act on them. Harry has been pining over Malfoy for years, Draco hasn't been much better. With Ron and Hermione playing the role of Cupid, and Blaize being the perfect shipper, will these two boys finally allow the dream ship to set sail?
1. chapter 1

**_Hiya! This is my first Drarry fanfiction so I would really appreciate if you could leave me some feedback. Thanks for reading! :)_**

 _Chapter One : The Awkward Meeting_

 _Redamancy_

 _(n.) the act of loving in return_

Draco Malfoy, Harry decided, was most definitely an enigma.

It had been three years since the last Battle of Hogwarts and Harry Potter was still an enormous celebrity in the wizarding world. He attended several functions, parties and meetings and often drowned in owls from his admirers.

But, he couldn't say that he was satisfied.

In all truth, he was not.

After breaking up with Ginny two months into their new relationship, he had been cheated upon by Dan Cross, keeper of Puddlemore United within six months. It had come as a shock, of course.

He hadn't dated anyone after that.

But looking at Malfoy now, Harry could feel all his schoolboy feelings and emotions come back. Because _Damn_! Malfoy looked _fine_.

He was at one of the many parties he had been invited to - it was the season of love, after all - and had run into Draco Malfoy in a _very_ fitting suit.

"Harry. Harry!"

He broke out of his stupor to see his mate Ron Weasley looking at him with a confused expression. "Sorry, I guess I just zoned out for a bit."

"It would have nothing to do with the fact that Malfoy is literally ten feet away and looks hot as hell, now would it?" Hermione said with a knowing smile.

Harry could feel his cheeks heating up. "N-no! What makes you think that?"

Hermione smirked.

Ron looked confused. "Malfoy? Really?"

Harry and Hermione both sighed. "Oh, just go eat some pudding."

 _xx_

The Wizarding World had been surprisingly supportive of their favourite Poster Boy's newfound sexuality.

Harry Potter was bisexual.

When he had first come out to Ron and Hermione, they had both given him confused looks, "But, I thought you already knew you were bi!"

It had made the headlines, of course. Though Harry could not understand why the topic of his sexuality managed to trump all else. But then again, the Daily Prophet did have Rita Skeeter as one of it's main reporters.

Which led us to his current situation, with all his past feelings for one Draco Malfoy came crashing back as he saw the platinum blond laugh at something the Minister of Magic said.

The Malfoys (excepting Lucius Malfoy) had been let off when the Wizengamot found out - or rather Harry Potter revealed - that Narcissa and Draco Malfoy had played crucial roles in the defeat of Lord Voldemort. They had been placed on probation for a year, but that was pretty lenient considering the fact that the Official Wizards were just looking for people to blame.

So here Draco was being allowed to be within a ten foot radius of the great Harry Potter within three years. All in all, he would say that he was pretty content with the direction in which his life was heading.

His Potion making abilities had been put to good use in the Ministry and he had built himself and the Malfoy family name back up and was now pretty much at the top, with several important connections and relationships.

However, he hadn't been able to find anyone who was willing to look past his Death Eater phase and just see him for who he was, Draco Malfoy - twenty, almost twenty one, great Potion master and gay.

Yes, Draco Malfoy was gay.

No, he wasn't planning on telling his father for Merlin's sake!

How had he found out about his queer tendencies?

Well, creating a bond of hatred with The Chosen One, and then wanting to be shagged and chosen by said Chosen One was a pretty clear indicator.

Not that he was ever going to admit to it.

In fact, the only people who knew were his mother and Blaise Zabini. His mother was in no position to spill his secret, and well, Blaise had his own secrets to keep.

He could see the Golden Trio judging him as he talked to the Minister, but put it down to their insatiable desire to prove he was the bad guy (not that they were ever wrong). Though it did give him a rather nice feeling knowing Potter was staring at him.

 _xx_

Harry was flustered and feverish the entire evening just because he had been caught staring as Malfoy drank a glass of Butterbeer (doing sinful things with his lips, might he add) by said Malfoy. It had been extremely embarrassing, and he had not quite recovered from it just yet.

Honestly, today was just a bad day.

In fact, his entire life was probably just a bad day.

"Harry, quit moping!" Hermione sounded exasperated. "I don't really think Malfoy cares enough to actually use your creepy obsession with him as blackmail material."

Harry splutterred.

"Oh, shut up." Hermione said. "It's not like we don't know of your gigantic crush on the boy. Plus, he's matured now and he's made a name for himself. You should go for it."

"I am not going to 'go for it', Hermione." Harry said exasparatedly. _Honestly, it is not that easy. Especially since this is Draco Malfoy we're talking about._

"Look, all you have to do mate, is go and say hi." Ron had joined the conversation now. "It cannot be that difficult, for Merlin's sake!"

"Yeah," Hermione agreed. "If you can become friends now, then maybe you can ask him out near Valentine's Day?"

"Stop, for Merlin's sake! This is _Malfoy_ we're talking about. I have no bloody chance. I'm so out of his league. Like have you seen his _legs?_ And that _ass_! And his hair, mate, it looks like the softest, fluffiest thing if he would just–!"

"Who're you pining over, Potter? The Weaselette?"

Harry's eyes widened. _Of course, of all the people to stumble upon his ranting about the beauty of his crush, it had to be his crush itself._

Malfoy took Harry's lack of response as an afirmitive. "Really, Potter? I can't believe you! You're still pining over the Weaselette even though she cheated on you?" Draco laughed. "Come on, you must have some pride."

"Shut up, Malfoy." Harry grumbled.

"Don't tell me what to do, Potter." Draco snarled in response.

Hermione and Ron decided to step in, to prevent any unfortunate decisions on both their parts, that may lead to a fight. But, they couldn't deny that they had quite enjoyed Harry's shock and frustration at having been caught _fanboying_ about _Malfoy._

"Hey, why don't you both sort your issues out more civilly?" Hermione suggested.

"Like over a cup of butterbeer." Ron threw in, cheerfully.

Harry and Draco both snorted. "Why do you think I will be willing to spend time with this git?" Harry said.

Draco glared. "Of course not. The _great Harry Potter cannot possibly dine with Death Eaters such as myself."_ He practically spat out the last sentence, with more venom than he had expected.

Harry turned to him in shock. "What? Malfoy, that's not what I meant."

"Then, what exactly did you mean, Potter?" Draco sneered.

Hermione and Ron exchanged a look. This was not going as planned, but maybe this could lead to a confession on both their parts.

 _Hopefully._

I didn't mean I wouldn't dine with you because you were a _Death Eater._ I meant I wouldn't dine with you because you were a perfect _git_ to me in school."

Draco huffed. _I can't exactly deny that._

"How do you know I'm still the git I was to you in school?"

"I don't."

"Then, lets.. how do those Muggles put it? Ah, yes. Let's _hang out_ , Potter."

Hermione and Ron gaped at the Malfoy heir. _Did he really just use Muggle slang?_

 _Draco Malfoy just used Muggle slang, what was happening to the world?_

"Okay. My place for lunch tomorrow?" Harry suggested quietly, expecting a negative response.

"Sure." Malfoy smiled. "I'll be there." And with a wave, he walked away.

Harry stared after him, in a trance. "Did that really just happen?"

"Yup, mate. That was pretty smooth, if I do say so myself." Ron chuckled.

"Yeah, Harry." Hermiones nodded. "He likes you enough to want to spend time with you. Go for it!"

Harry's smile widened. "I can't believe that just happened."

"It happened alright." Hermione laughed.

"Though your face when he asked you who you were fanboying about was a sight to see." Ron snorted.

"Shut up." Harry hissed. _That had been so embarrassing._

"Looks like you've got yourself a date for tomorrow! What are you planning for lunch, by the way? And do you need help with your outfit?" Hermione asked.

Harry's face was paling. "Oh, Merlin." He whimpered. "I did not think this through. I'm going to be _alone with Malfoy_ for almost an hour. Oh, Merlin! I don't know what to do!" He was close to hyperventilating.

Harry hadn't really thought his plan through when he had offered to prepare lunch for the _both_ of them at his house. Now that he _was_ thinking it through, he was perfectly willing to smack himself.

 _Why did he think being in close quarters and alone with Draco Malfoy, the Boy He Had Had A Crush On For Years, would be a good idea?_

 _xoxo._


	2. chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

Draco's grin was enormous. Blaise, his best friend, was staring at him being creepy with a glass of Firewhisky in his hands. "Aren't you going to tell me what happened?"

Draco's grin widened impossibly. "Oh, no." Blaise groaned. "It's about the Potter boy, isn't it?"

Draco nodded in response, his grin never once dropping."He agreed to meet me tomorrow, at his place."

"He agree to meet you tomorrow, at his place?" Blaise asked incredulously.

"Okay, no." Draco admitted. "I might've provoked him a little bit and he may have told me that I was git, but in the end he asked me to come over to his place tomorrow for lunch."

Blaise covered his ears, as he was afraid his eardrums would burst with the high pitch of the squeal Draco had let out. "Geez Malfoy, it's not even a date."

"Oh, shut up!" Draco snapped. He was a little bit pissed off that his best friend didn't seem to be taking this situation in the correct light. He was finally, finally, getting on the right side of Harry Potter.

"Sorry, mate." Blaise said, abashed. He hadn't really meant to be negative, he was happy for his friend, he really was. "It is honestly great that you're getting along with Potter. After all, how many years was it that you had a crush on him exactly?"

Blaise was grinning cheekily at Draco as he said this, knowing his friend would get embarrassed. Seven years was a long time, after all.

He was right.

Draco Malfoy was blushing to his roots. He muttered a half-hearted, "Shut up."

"So, what exactly are you going to do when you go over to Potter's place tomorrow?" Blaise smirked and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Draco gasped. "I-I, I don't kn-now." He looked positively terrified. "Merlin's balls! What am I supposed to do, Blaise? What am I supposed to say? I'm going to make a git of myself, aren't I?"

Blaise was a little surprised. This wasn't the reaction he had been expecting. What had happened to the confident Malfoy?

"Why don't you give him a kiss the minute you see him?" Blaise suggested, rather stupidly.

Draco turned with an annoyed look on his face. "Don't play the fool, Blaise. Potter wouldn't give me another chance if I did that. He doesn't even like me that way. He was pining over the Weaselette when I talked to him." He practically spat out the derogatory nickname he had for Ginny Weasley.

"Wait, really?" Blaise was surprised. As far as he knew, Potter hadn't even so much as glanced in Ginny Weasley's direction after he found out she was cheating on him, and had refused to listen to her explanation and pleas to take her back.

"Yeah." Draco said, bitterly. "He was going on and on about someone's legs and face and ass and hair. Now, it wouldn't be me, would it?" Draco added, as a sarcastic afterthought.

Blaise humphed. "Well, you never know, Draco."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Get out of whatever delusional rock you're living under. This is the real world, mate."

"I think you should come and live with me under my delusional rock. It's a much nicer place."

"I might just take you on that." Draco sighed. "I have no idea what I'm going to do on this date."

"Oh, so it's a date now, is it?" Blaise smirked suggestively.

"Shut up." Draco reddened. He hadn't meant to say that, honestly! It had just slipped out.

"I can come over tomorrow to help?" Blaise offered.

"Are you sure?" Draco asked, worried. His friend had a lot of things going on at the moment, and he didn't want him to stress himself.

"I wouldn't have offered otherwise, Draco." Blaise frowned.

"Alright, alright." Draco cried, hastily. "Honestly, I would love your help. This is Potter we're talking about."

"I think you need to relax a little bit. After all, what's the worst that can happen?"

Draco kept his mouth shut, not wanting to voice all the things that could go wrong, because we're talking about Harry Potter, Blaise not my mother.

XXXXXXX

Harry was flipping out.

There were clothes strewn all around his room, his hair was a mess and his eyes were positively maniacal. He had nothing to wear. This was an absolute disaster.

Why had he invited Draco -no, Malfoy- to his house again?

"Maybe it's because you've had a crush on him for the past five years of your life, if not more." Hermione pointed out helpfully.

"Honestly mate, I don't know what you're so worried for. It's just a dinner at your place." Ron said, rolling his eyes.

Harry took a deep breath and stepped away from his wardrobe. "Don't pretend that this wasn't you when you asked Hermione out for the first time, Ron."

"Huh-I—!" Ron spluttered.

Hermione swooped in to save her boyfriend. "So you've finally accepted the fact that this little dinner of yours, is a date after all?" She smirked. Harry had been vehemently insistent on the fact that no, this was not a date because why would Draco Malfoy want to go on a date with me.

Harry turned red and looked away. "Oh, shut up. If you're going to be over there judging me, you can leave." He huffed.

"Don't be like that, mate." Ron complained. "The black shirt looked good on you." He added, helpfully.

"Yes, Harry. Why don't you wear the blue shirt though," Hermione said, shooting a glare at her boyfriend, "and wear your favourite black skinny jeans?"

"Those pants make your arse look fantastic. Malfoy won't be able to resist you in those." Ron called out, cackling to himself. Harry nodded and went to pick the clothes up from the floor. Sighing, he went to the bathroom and quickly changed.

He stepped back out, and looked at Hermione questioningly. "This good?"

"Yeah, it's simple and casual but it brings out your physique. Just roll up the sleeves a little bit to show off your arms a bit more, and you'll be good to go."

"What about food?" Ron enquired.

Harry's face paled. "Merlin's bollocks!"

"Harry!" Hermione scolded. "You can't possibly have forgotten to think about the food, could you?"

Harry's face was white at this point. "Shit. Shit. Shit. This is a disaster. What am I going to do. Oh, no Malfoy is going to hate me for the rest of my life!"

"Okay, calm down mate." Ron said. "We'll think of something, alright."

"Harry, why don't you just ask him what he liked when he gets here, and then you can cook it then?" Hermione suggested. Yes, Harry Potter was a good cook. After moving out of Grimmauld Place a year ago because it was getting swamped by reporters ( Kreature was more than happy to see him go ), he had moved into a cosy apartment on the outskirts of the city.

And living alone meant that he had to leave how to cook because no matter how easy conjuring food was, it didn't taste nearly as good as the real stuff. Having spent one year alone now, Harry had become quite the proficient chef, even if he did say so himself.

"Okay." Harry breathed out. "Okay." It wasn't a disaster, not yet. He could manage.

"Um, mate. Malfoy should be getting here soon and it wouldn't do well for the both of us to be here when he does." Ron stated.

"That's right." Hermione agreed. "We'll be going now, Harry. Don't worry so much, everything will be fine. If Malfoy agreed to come, he must like you right?"

"Right." Harry exhaled. He could do this. Totally.

"Bye, you guys."

"Cheers mate."

"Good luck, Harry."

As he walked his friends out, Harry couldn't help but feel that this was the universe's way of messing with him. After all, how many people could claim to have sustained a crush on their childhood rival for five years while fighting a war against said rival and after winning the war, convince rival to come over to his house for lunch on an almost-date?

Draco Malfoy made him do all sorts of weird things.

Harry shook his head as he watched the now tiny figures of his friends in the distance. They were so perfect for each other, just like Ginny and he had been.

 _Was he really not worth it?_

Sighing again, Harry walked in. Relationships really were not his thing but he desperately wanted to call a certain blond-haired gray-eyed Malfoy heir his own. Pining for years after that ass, like a thirsty stalker, had taken a toll after all.

He walked around his flat for a bit, straightening some things out and making sure everything was perfect. Snow, his owl, hooted at him from her stand disapprovingly.

"I can't help it, girl." He crooned as he stroked her head. "I'm so nervous about this. You did meet the correct Malfoy and ensure he got the address, right?"

Snow hooted again, eyeing his balefully. "Sorry." Harry apologised. "I just want everything to be perfect. And what sort of host would I be if I didn't even give my guest the proper address?"

Snow huffed her feathers haughtily and turned away from him opting to tuck her head into her body and go to sleep. "I see how it is." Harry accused the sleeping bird. "You don't care about me and my struggles at all."

Leaving his owl to sleep, he slowly walked to the kitchen to ensure he had most, if not all, the ingredients required for _any dish_ Malfoy would throw at him.

Harry hummed and decided to make a pot of tea. Merlin, he knew Drac- _Malfoy_ loved his tea. It wasn't his fault if he was an observant person, was it? And Malfoy did act like an addict whenever he drank tea.

 _No, no it wasn't his fault, for sure._

He was an Auror after all. It was his job to observe things.

Harry couldn't help but feel that he was going on the defensive. No matter, Malfoy would get his tea.

He put the kettle to boil, just as the doorbell rang.

Harry looked up, confused. He had assumed that Malfoy would come by Floo, after all wasn't that how wizards normally travelled?

Squaring his shoulders, he strode towards the door and stopped. Mentally preparing himself, he opened the door only to find Molly with a covered tray of what looked to be cookies.

His eyes widened. "Mrs Weasley?" he squeaked.

"Now, now Harry dear, I know you're expecting someone for lunch - Ronald told me - and knowing you, you would have forgotten to prepare food. And I baked these just today morning." Molly said grinning. "Stop gaping and take these so I can go back home and ensure that the twins have not wrecked my house."

Dumbstruck, Harry took the tray and watched as Mrs Weasley disapparated away. Maybe this was a good omen. This date might not be so bad after all.

 _xx_

 _ **Sorry for taking so long to update but i assure you i have not given up on this story. Until next time :)**_


End file.
